Presentes de Natal
by Mabel G
Summary: [short][cute]Depois de uma séria briga com Draco, Gina sai de casa e vai passar uns tempos com uma amiga tudo isso porque ela quer casar e Draco não. O Natal está chegando e o aniversário de 4 anos de namoro também. Será que ...


**Título: Presentes de Natal**

**Autora: Belzinhah**

**Gênero: Romance**

**Sinopse:** Depois de uma séria briga com Draco, Gina sai de casa e vai passar um tempo com a melhor amiga, tudo isso porque ela quer um compromisso maior e Draco aparentemente não quer. O Natal está chegando e o aniversário de 4 de namoro também. Será que os dois irão se entender até lá? O melhor dos presentes de natal está aqui.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Série Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling

**Dedicatória: Esta fic eu dou de presente de natal a uma das minhas melhores amigas, porque ela merece, porque ela vive dizendo que eu não a mimo e porque eu to sem dinheiro pra comprar um presente de verdade. Nah Feliz Natal, te desejo tudo de bom e muitos docinhos no Ano Novo. **

_**N.A. : A música que eu escolhi pra esta fic é "All I want for Christmas is You" do Phill Colins que eu acho simplesmente perfeita.Espero que gostem.**_

_**Presentes de Natal**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
**(Eu não quero muito de Natal)_

**_There_** _**is just one thing I need  
(**Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso)_

_**I don't care about the presents  
**(Eu não me importo com os presentes)  
**Underneath**_ _**the Christmas tree**  
(Que estão embaixo da árvore de natal)_

- Gina, eu não vou mais discutir este assunto com você, toda vez que nós estamos bem, você vem com esse papo de "a nossa relação precisa partir par algo mais sério". Sério é como eu fico quando você vem com essa ladainha.

- Nós já namoramos há 4 anos!

- Quase 4 anos. – enfatizou o loiro.

- Ooooh! Falta uma semana pro nosso aniversário.

- Exato, uma semana, portanto nós temos 3 anos 11meses e 3semanas de namoro e não 4 anos.

- Olha! Se você não quer nenhum compromisso comigo então me diga, porque eu arranjo quem queira num instante...

- Mas compromis...- não conseguiu terminar a frase, ela já havia batido a porta do apartamento e ido embora.

_Ah, essa mulher ainda me enlouquece_ – pensou Malfoy.

-Tenho que ir ou vou me atrasar, e Goyle vai começar a fazer discurso pro meu lado – disse para si mesmo.

Chovia muito, e o vento estava muito frio, quase não havia movimento nas ruas. Malfoy pegou o sobretudo e seguiu até o restaurante italiano onde almoçaria com o amigo; não gostava de comida italiana, mas como Goyle insistira não teve muito para onde correr.

- Oi – disse sem olhar para o amigo, retirando o casaco – _Ainda não acredito que ele me trouxe a essa espelunca._

_- _Mas que diabos você estava fazendo? Eu estou aqui há 40 minutos – reclamou, olhando para o relógio. – Já estava ficando bêbado de tantos drinques que já tomei.

Draco apenas sentou sem dar muita bola, olhando para o menu, e depois de alguns segundos falou:

- Foi a Gina, ela veio com aquele papo de compromisso de novo.

- Ah! Mulheres! Nem acredito que você ainda esteja com aquela ruivinha azeda.

Apesar de estar irritado com a namorada, Malfoy não gostou nem um pouco da forma como Goyle falara dela.

- Pelo menos eu sei que ela está comigo por outros motivos que não são o dinheiro- largou ríspido.

Goyle deu de ombros

- Isso também não me importa, pelo menos o meu dinheiro atrai mulheres gostosas – Isso de fato era verdade, Goyle tornara-se um poderoso empresário dono de uma rede de hotéis que herdara de um parente distante, e desde então só andava acompanhado das mais belas modelos, as quais todo mundo sabia que não estavam atraídas pela sua beleza, pelo físico "atlético", ou pela inteligência.

- Bom eu acho que nós não viemos aqui pra falar disso.

- Exato. Como você está? – perguntou Goyle, levantando a mão para chamar um garçom.

- Bem, sem nada de novo, quer dizer, só alguns problemas no ministério, mas nada de importante. E você?

-Tudo na mesma, quer dizer, a minha mãe vai se casar de novo. Não sei se já tinha te dito isso...

- Não, não tinha.

- Pois é, ela conheceu essa cara que é uns 25 anos mais novo que ela, há uns 2 meses e já decidiu que vão se casar. Eu disse a ela pra esperar um pouco, mas sabe como é, né? A velha é teimosa... disse que não vai mais perder tempo dando uma de viúva. Vão se mudar pra Bruxelas. Acredita? O cara é de lá. Pelo menos é um peso a menos pra mim.

- Hum, sei como é.

/\\

**_I just want you for my own  
_(**Eu só quero você pra mim)

**_More than you could ever know  
_(**Mais do que você pode imaginar)

**_Make_** **_my wish come true  
_(**Faça o meu desejo se realizar)

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

(Tudo que eu quero de natal é você)

- Droga! – exlamou Gina ao tropeçar no primeiro degrau da escada que dava para o apartamento de Amy, sua melhor amiga. Estava toda ensopada e seus sapatos estavam escorregando. Subiu as escadas e tocou a campainha.

- Aaaaii!

- O que foi? – perguntou Amy, ao abrir a porta.

- Eu levei um choque!

- É né, molhada do jeito que você está, era de se esperar que isso acontecesse.

- Mesmo assim você devia mandar alguém dar uma olhada nisso, ou qualquer dia desses alguém pode morrer eletrocutado na porta da sua casa.

- Exagerada...

- Sim, mas... O que é que tem de almoço aqui? – Perguntou a ruiva, dando uma checada na geladeira da amiga, e fazendo cara feia.

- Macarrão enlatado.

- Eca! Sabe você devia começar a cogitar a idéia de comprar comida de verdade de vez em quando. Hum... Sabe o que eu to com vontade de comer?

- Não.

- Morangos com chocolate e um monte de chantilli por cima, e um pouco de chocolate quente, sabe?

- Humm bem que seria legal ter algo quente pra beber agora com esse clima.

- Ah, e sorvete também, com cauda de morango.

- Eu heim! Que fome!

- Pois é, hoje de manha eu acordei com uma vontade enorme de comer a espuma do meu travesseiro, mas ai o Draco acordou e me viu mordendo... sabe... o travesseiro.. e perguntou se eu tava enlouquecendo.

- Olha, toma essa roupa e vai se trocar, senão você pode pegar um resfriado – disse Amy jogando uma calça e uma blusa para Gina.

- Você nem está prestando atenção ao que eu to dizendo – falou a ruiva toda sentimental.

- Claro que eu estou, mas não vou deixar você sentar no meu sofá novinho da Pottery Barn, toda molhada assim. Mas como é que andam as coisas entre você e o Draco, afinal agora vocês estão morando juntos?

- Bem, quer dizer, nós brigamos. Ele parece que quer continuar nessa de namorar a vida toda, e sabe? Eu não posso ficar tanto tempo assim esperando por uma pessoa pra me pedir em casamento, e ele nunca pede, afinal eu já estou ficando velha, não tenho mais tanto tempo assim.

- Gina, dá um tempo, você só tem 27 anos. Sem contar que você mesma disse que não podia se preocupar com nada do tipo "casamento e filhos" no momento, porque estava super ocupada com seu trabalho na loja e tal.

Há um ano aproximadamente Gina havia inaugurado sua loja de vestidos de noiva no centro comercial de Londres, a loja estava fazendo um grande sucesso, e de fato isso estava tomando conta de quase cem por cento do tempo dela.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
**(Eu não quero muito nesse Natal)_

**_There_** _**is just one thing I need, and I  
**(Só tem uma coisa que eu preciso)_

**_Don't_** _**care about the presents  
**(E eu não me importo com os presentes)_

**_Underneath_** _**the Christmas tree  
**(Que estão embaixo da árvore de natal)_

- Eu sei, mas sei lá, todos os dias eu vejo aquelas mulheres lá, felizes, cheias de planos para o futuro, provando aqueles vestidos e eu meio que de repente comecei a sentir falta de um compromisso sabe. Afinal já são 4 anos de namoro e ele nunca pareceu mostrar interesse em se casar.

- Como assim? Vocês estão morando juntos, é claro que ele pensa em se casar.

- Não exatamente, quando nós decidimos morar junto não foi algo planejado e pensando no futuro. Ele simplesmente se virou pra mim e perguntou "Porque você não vem morar aqui?" "Sei lá, nunca tinha pensado nisso" "Então venha" "Combinado" e foi mais ou menos assim.

- Hmmmmm

- Cadê o Earnie (cachorrinho de Amy)?

- Ele tá dormindo lá no meu quarto.

Mas foi só falar no Diabo, quer dizer, no cachorro, que ele apareceu alegrando Gina, balançando o rabinho e saltitando de felicidade.

- Oi meu bebê, que coisinha linda da mamãe – brincou Gina, com Earnie.

- O que foi que deu em você? Você nunca gostou desse cachorro...

- Pois é, agora eu gosto – continuou a brincar com o cachorrinho, um pequeno puddle branquinho.

- Hum... posso dormir aqui hoje a noite?

- Pode porque?

- É por causa da briga sabe. Não to afim de ver a cara de Draco nem tão cedo.

- Tá certo.

- Hum. Oque você acha de irmos fazer compras? Pelo menos assim eu me distraio, não quero passar esse sábado em casa sem fazer nada.

- Eu to meio sem grana...- respondeu Amy

- Ah, vai, por favor. Você não quer ver a sua amiga do coração alegre? – Gina fez biquinho para tentar convencê-la.

- Táá bom.

/\\

- Olha, eu já vou indo, a ... Como é mesmo o nome dela? ... Ah! Íris está me esperando. – disse Goyle com cara de safadinho.

_Cretino me traz pra essa espelunca, me faz ficar uma hora aqui comendo essa comida horrorosa e depois vai pra casa do nada_ – pensou Draco irrritado.

- Certo, também vou para casa. Quero terminar uns relatórios antes que Gina chegue.

Goyle revirou os olhos

- Cara, se você quiser eu te arranjando umas garotas...

- Não precisa – cortou Draco. E assim Goyle aparatou deixando Malfoy ali sozinho, que permaneceu por mais uns instantes tomando uns drinques.

/\\

Depois de uma tarde exaustiva fazendo comprar, as garotas voltaram para o apartamento.

- Ahhh – bocejou Gina, cansada de tanto andar, passara a tarde procurando uma roupa nova para o Natal e comprara um vestido azul bebê, porém, a maioria das suas compras foram presentes de Natal para a família, principalmente seus sobrinhos.

- Não sei porque você gastou tanto em presentes para aqueles pentelhos, só espero que no meio das suas compras você tenha lembrado de comprar algo para mim – disse Amy se jogando no sofá e tirando os sapatos.

- Sabe de uma coisa, eu vou dormir, tô morta de ... hum... cansaço. – Virgínia dirigiu-se ao quarto, agora de hóspedes, onde já passara muitas noites antigamente, quando morava com a amiga.

/\\

Draco passou a tarde fazendo relatórios e balancetes para o Ministério, ficava indignado quando designavam tarefas tão estúpidas como aquelas, para ele fazer. Diziam que precisavam de um tempo para obter confiança nele, devido ao seu histórico familiar.

Já eram 10 horas e Gina ainda não havia chegado, tentou ligar para o celular dela, mas estava desligado. Não queria ligar para a casa da mãe dela, pois se ela não estivesse lá, Molly ficaria preocupada e alarmaria a família toda. Então resolveu ligar para Amy, elas sempre estavam juntas, e era provável que estivesse agora.

- Alô? – disse uma voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Amy, sou eu Draco, por acaso Virgínia está aí?

- Hum, bem ela está, mas não acho que ela queira falar com você agora.

- Por favor, deixe-me eu falar com ela.

- Tá espera m minuto.

Depois de alguns instantes ele ouviu alguns passos, deveria ser Gina, e alguém pegou o telefone do outro lado.

- Olha, ela tá dormindo. Amanhã eu digo a ela que você ligou.

- Ta, tchau.

Isso só deixou o loiro mais furioso ainda. Porque que toda vez que eles brigavam ela não podia simplesmente fazer as pazes e continuar em casa?

Mas dessa vez a briga não tinha sido tão simples quanto as outras. Ela parecia ter ficado com muita raiva. Isso o preocupava, não queria perder a sua ruivinha por nada nesse mundo, só achava que casamento no momento atrapalharia as coisas, ambos andavam bastante ocupados com seus trabalhos e mais uma coisa para ocupar suas mentes e seus tempos já esgotados poderia acabar prejudicando a relação dos dois.

Malfoy deitou-se em sua cama de casal (king size), mas suas tentativas de dormir não deram muito certo, já que não conseguiu para de pensar em como fazê-la voltar para casa e perdoá-lo.

_**I don't need to hang my stocking  
**(Eu não preciso pendurar a minha meia na lareira)_

**_There_** _**upon the fireplace  
**(lá na lareira)_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy  
**(Papai Noel não vai me fazer feliz)_

**_With_** _**a toy on Christmas day  
**(Com um brinquedo no dia do natal)_

/\\

-Bom dia! – disse Amy sorridente.

- Bom...dia.

- Adivinha quem ligou ontem à noite?

- Amy, são 7 da manha, eu ainda não estou raciocinando, então sem charadas.

- Ok, seu namorado ou ex, sei lá, ligou, parecia preocupado.

- Ele não é meu ex, e que bom que ele ficou preocupado, pois era pra ficar, e eu vou fazer de tudo pra que ele morra de medo de me perder.

- Eu não entendo porque você está fazendo isso.

- Se ele realmente quiser alguma coisa comigo, ele vai ter que correr atrás dessa vez.

- Hmm...Eu acho bom você ligar pra ele, senão ele vai pensar que eu não dei o recado.

- O que você acha de a gente alugar uns vídeos e passar o dia comendo pipoca, chocolate e tomando refrigerante vendo filme?- Gina parecia realmente animada.

- Certo.

E assim o fizeram, porém no meio de "O Chefão 2" o celular de Gina começou a tocar, ela olhou quem era e colocou de lado.

- Você não vai atender?

- Não, é Draco.

- Hummm

O celular tocou outras vezes até que Amy pediu para ela desligar, pois estava atrapalhando o filme. Mas isso não adiantou muito, pois ai o telefone da casa começou a tocar e Draco deixou a seguinte mensagem. "Gina, eu seu que você está aí, então volta pra casa pra gente conversar, por favor, vou te esperar". Pôde- se ouvir o som do telefone batendo e em seguida desligando.

- Quando é que você vai falar com ele, heim?

- Nem tão cedo...

- Então isso significa que você não vai lá hoje?

- Nem amanha, nem depois...

- Então tá, você que sabe o que faz.

- Exatamente, eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo.

As duas ficaram vendo filmes de "O Chefão 1, 2, 3" à "Gaiola das Loucas" até que alguma pegasse no sono, no caso Gina, que parecia mais cansada do que o normal, ultimamente. Draco permaneceu em casa a espera da namorada, sentado no sofá olhando para a bela mesa de jantar que ele tinha arrumado, sentido cheiro da comida feita com carinho, a qual já deveria ter esfriado, quando finalmente caiu no sono só acordando no outro dia de manha...

/\\

-Merlim! Eu já estou atrasada, tenho que ir pro trabalho, senão a minha chefe me mata, já é a terceira vez que chego atrasada em duas semanas! – Exclamou Amy mal tomando o café-da-manhã – Tchauzinho, te vejo mais tarde – se despediu da amiga e saiu correndo de casa.

_Não sei porque toda vez que ela está atrasada ela esquece de aparatar e vai de metrô, deve ser por isso que ela chega muito atrasada_ - pensou Gina rindo da amiga.

Ela também se arrumou, mas não com tanta pressa, afinal ela era a chefe em sua loja, portanto não havia motivo para se preocupar com a hora de chegar, sem contar que o dia estava lindo e queria aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

Chegou na _Pronta para casar _(o nome da sua loja, que ela achava meio brega, mas parecia ter feito grande sucesso entre as clientes e se tornara um marca de nome, reconhecida no país) às 9:30, ou seja, com 1 hora e meia de atraso, mas isso para ela pouco importava. Seguiu para sua sala, e resolveu problemas pequenos que provavelmente poderiam ter sido resolvidos pelas atendentes, mas que nunca conseguem resolver nada. E conseguiu convencer uma jovem noiva a comprar um dos vestidos mais caros da loja alegando que estava em promoção e que ela nunca encontraria outro vestido como aquele, feito com algodão egípcio e seda importada, por um preço _tão pequeno_ "_Tenha certeza de que é um grande investimento, e de que todas mulheres na sua festa vão invejá-la por anos_" disse Gina com um grande sorriso no rosto, convicta de tudo que falava, e não só convenceu a jovem a comprar o vestido dela, mas também convenceu a prima dela a comprar o vestido de casamento lá, mesmo o casamento dessa sendo daqui a um ano.

- Virgínia, você acha que nós alcançaremos à nossa meta esse fim de ano, quer dizer, de 800 mil, afinal o ano já esta acabando e não tenho noção de quanto nós já lucramos esse ano? - perguntou Julia a gerente da loja, e braço direito de Virginia.

Bach! Alguma coisa havia caído no chão e devia ser bem pesado.

- Meninas, socorroo! A Virgínia desmaiou ! – gritou Julia tentando fazer amiga acordar mas não estava surtindo efeito os pequeno tapas que estava dando no rosto de Gina.

- É melhor levá-la para o hospital.

/\\

Chegaram ao Saint Mungus em poucos minutos, tudo bem, elas ultrapassaram alguns sinais vermelhos, mas a ruiva precisava de ajuda e era isso o que deviam fazer. A histeria das duas mulheres que levaram Gina já estava irritando as enfermeiras, afinal ela só havia desmaiado, por que tanto escândalo?

- Doutor ela já está bem? – perguntou Amy que veio correndo do trabalho ao receber um telefonema de Julia dizendo que a Chefe havia passado mal.

- Sim ela está bem melhor. Eu vou dar uma checada e ver se já está acordada.

No quarto ao lado...

Gina ainda se sentia tonta, e não sabia onde estava até que compreendeu que estava em um hospital.

- Olá Virgínia! Como você está se sentindo?

- Hã , doutor o que houve, eu to bem?

- O bebê está bem, não se preocupe, foi só um tontura, é normal nesta fase da gravidez

- O que?- Gina se levantou de vez, sentando na cama, mas levantara rápido demais e teve de esperar alguns segundos até que conseguisse enxergar de novo, ainda estava zonza demais.

- Deite-se, por favor.

- Mas você deve estar me confundido com alguém, eu não estou grávida, tenho certeza disso, você deve estar enganado.

-Não eu não estou, fizemos uns exames de sangue, e sim, você está grávida de 2 meses 3 semanas.

- Não isso não é possível, eu sempre me preveni, não doutor eu não posso ter um filho agora. Não mesmo, você não entende.

- Tome, aqui está o resultado dos exames se você quiser checar – ele entregou a ela um papel com muitas coisas escritas, muitas das quais ela não entendia mas lá embaixo ela entendeu algo. E sim de fato ela estava grávida... O que faria? Logo agora que andava tão ocupada com o trabalho, não tinha tempo para essas coisas, sentia como se estivesse sem chão.

- Eu preciso falar com alguém. Você precisa ligar pra uma amiga minha, por favor, ligue para Amy o número dela é... é – Tentava se lembrar do número mas não conseguia - ...65... é...94...

- Não precisa se preocupar ela já está aqui no hospital – mas não foi preciso mandar chamá-la, pois Amy já estava entrando no quarto.

- Tá tudo bem com você? Como é que você está? Me disseram que você desmaiou no trabalho?

Agora a ruiva podia se lembrar, sentira-se tonta e enjoada, perdeu o equilíbrio, era a última coisa podia lembrar.

- Estou melhor sim, mas tem uma coisa, que o médico acabou de me dizer.

- O que: o que foi?

- Eu...hum...aparentemente estou grávida – Gina mal podia imaginar o que fazer daqui em diante.

- Sério, mas isso é óóótimo, ai que lindo! Eu vou ser titia! – Amy saltitava de alegria enquanto Gina sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar.

- Será que você não percebe como isso é grave? Draco não quer se casar comigo, eu não posso simplesmente chegar pros meus pais e dizer que vou ter um filho e estou solteira, seria muita decepção para eles, já foi uma quando eu disse que estava namorando com o Draco, imagine se eu disser que vou ser mãe solteira, eles vão me matar.

- Não eles não vão. Eles vão te dar muito apoio

- Exato, eu é que vou me matar.

- Você tem que falar com o Draco, tem que contar para ele.

- Não, eu tenho que pensar em algo

- Olha você está muito cansada é melhor nós conversarmos depois, eu vou tomar um café, o médico disse que você vai receber alta ainda hoje. E saiu da sala deixando a ruiva descansar.

_**I just want you for my own  
**(Eu só quero você pra mim)_

_**More than you could ever know  
**(Mais do que você possa imaginar)_

**_Make_** _**my wish come true  
**(Faça meu desejo se realizar)_

**_All_** _**I want for Christmas is you  
**(Tudo que eu quero de Natal é você)_

Na saída no quarto, encontrou Julia e Laura na porta esperando ansiosas para saber como a colega de trabalho estava.

- E aí como ela está?

- Tá melhor, só precisar descansar um pouco. Alguma de vocês conseguiu falar com o Draco?

- Não, já tentamos ligar para o celular dele, mas só dá fora de área, e no Ministério disseram que ele teve que viajar, foi algo de urgente que teve que resolver na Armênia, só voltara daqui a três dias.

- Oh céus!

- Eu preciso falar com ele. É urgente – Amy saiu a procura de alguma maquina de café deixando as duas sozinhas sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo.

Amy ligou pra casa para chegar se havia alguma mensagem na secretária eletrônica, a primeira era sua mãe reclamando de que ela nunca mais tinha ido visitar os pais e a segunda sim era de Draco "Gi, sei que você ainda está com raiva de mim, nós temos que conversar, mas acabaram de me dizer que vou ter que fazer uma viagem de urgência, só volto daqui a três dias, vou para Armênia, te ligo quando chegar. Tchau"

- Ai meu deus, ele realmente viajou...

Virgínia ainda permaneceu no hospital por mais 2 horas e finalmente foi liberada. Ela e a amiga seguiram para o apartamento, deixou Julia encarregada de tomar conta da loja por enquanto que ela não voltava para o trabalho.

Os dias seguintes foram de muita agonia para a ruiva, que não conseguia arranjar uma solução para o seu problema, e não podia falar com Draco, não só porque ainda estava com raiva dele, mas porque ele estava viajando e embora ela tenha tentado ligar para o Hotel, ele nunca se encontrava lá. E a noite quando ele ligava para o apartamento de Amy, ela já estava dormindo. Os enjôos aumentaram, e por recomendação do médico ela ficou em casa, em repouso, segundo ele, era uma gravidez de risco, não podia voltar ao trabalho ou sofrer fortes emoções ou preocupações.

Amy fez de tudo para que a semana da amiga não piorasse. Cada desejo dela, Amy fazia o possível para conseguir.

- Ahh, sabe o que é que eu quero, um cachorrinho desses. Bem pequenininho, bem fofinho. Para eu cuidar – falou Gina, quase chorando ao acariciar pequeno pudlle em seu colo.

- Olha se você quiser algo de comer, eu consigo para você, mas um cachorro eu realmente não tenho como arranjar, não serve um cachorro quente não?

- Eca, odeio cachorro quente...

- Quem disse? Num foi você que um dia desses tava com uma vontade enorme de comer um?

- Bom agora eu não gosto mais, da pra ser?

- Nossa, dá sim, sinhazinha!

- Ai desculpa, eu sei que eu tenho sido super chata com você e você aí fazendo tudo que eu peço.

_É, realmente_ – pensou Amy.

- Ah vem cá pra eu te dar um abraço – Gina estava mais carente do que nunca e comilona também.

- Sabe se você continuar comendo desse jeito você não vai passar por essa porta na hora de ter o bebê – disse Amy, já quase se arrependendo ao terminar a sentença, pois viu a cara de quase choro de Gina.

- Ta, desculpa!

- Sabe o que a gente podia fazer, ir para o shopping comprar roupinhas de neném?

- Gina, o médico disse que você tem que ficar em repouso. Sabe o que é isso, REPOUSO?

- Táá bom. O Draco chega amanhã de viagem, não é?

- Acho que sim.

- Sabe, eu to com saudades dele. To até pensando em voltar pra casa quando ele chegar.

- Mas você não estava brigada com ele a ponto de nem querer olhar na cara dele?

- É mesmo, nada de voltar pra casa quando ele chegar, se ele me quiser, ele vai ter que vir atrás de mim.

- Ai ai. Você e suas relações complicadas.

- Eu não tenho relações complicadas. Elas são apenas profundas.

- Hum?

- Ah, deixa pra lá.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
**(Eu não vou pedir muito nesse natal)  
**I won't even wish for snow, and I  
**(Eu não vou nem querer neve)_

_**I just want to keep on waiting**_

_(Eu só vou ficar esperando)**  
Underneath the mistletoe  
**(Embaixo dessa árvore)_

As duas passaram o resto dia vendo tv e comendo uns salgadinhos feitos por Gina que agora passava o dia cozinhando e inventando novas receitas, que pra supresa dela ficaram boas.

Draco chegou em casa na quinta feira, porém às onze da noite, já devia ser tarde demais pra ligar pra Gina. _Vou ligar para o celular de Amy_.

- Alô?

- Alô, Amy, sou eu Draco, acabei de chegar de viagem. Tá tudo bem com a Gina? Ela já deve estar dormindo não é?

- Sim Draco, ela está dormindo.

- Olha, será que você podia almoçar comigo amanhã, eu queria muito conversar com você.

- Comigo?

- Sim, com você.

- A que horas?

- Às 14:00 está bom pra você?

- Ta ótimo.

- Mas por favor não conta pra Gina, tá?

- Certo.

- Então até amanhã, tchau.

- Tchau.

/\\

O Dia amanheceu como qualquer outro em Londres, nublado e com uma leve garoa molhando as ruas.

- Alguém me ligou? – Perguntou a ruiva como quem não quer nada.

- Esse alguém tem nome?

- Não eu só to perguntando se alguém, qualquer pessoa, ligou.

- Sim, Draco ligou.

- E o que foi que ele disse? – Perguntou ansiosa.

- Nada demais, só pediu pra avisar que ele já tinha chegado.

- Só isso?

- Só – respondeu Amy com uma dor no coração ao ver a carinha de decepção da amiga.

- Olha, eu tenho que ir, se não eu me atraso de novo.

- Ei, você vai vir almoçar hoje em casa? Eu vou fazer lazanha.

- Hum, acho que não, eu tenho um almoço de negócios. – disse Amy a espera de que a ruiva acreditasse.

- Ah, então tá. Fica pra outro dia.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

/\\

Amy trabalhou um pouco distraída naquele dia, não conseguia para de pensar no que Draco queria tanto falar com ela naquele almoço, esperou nervosa o relógio dar 14 horas e pensou ao chegar na calçado do prédio onde trabalhava "Droga, ele não me disse onde é que nós iríamos almoçar" Quando ia abrir a bolsa para pegar o celular escutou uma voz que muito conhecia.

- Não precisa me ligar, eu já cheguei, vamos logo – era Draco com o mesmo sorriso encantador de sempre. Por muito tempo Amy teve que se segurar, para não sentir algo amais pelo namorado da sua melhor amiga. Aquele jeito seguro e encantador do tipo "saiam da frente que o Mister Gostosão está chegando" sempre a deixou de queixos caídos, mas hoje já conseguia se controlar, principalmente porque Frank o seu namorado não ia gostar nem um pouco de vê-la interessada em Draco daquele jeito.

Seguiram até um restaurante Francês muito chique e _caro_, que Draco sempre levava Gina. Amy sentia-se meio desconfortável, não sabia como agir naqueles lugares. Pediram o almoço e então ela finalmente falou algo.

- Afinal o que você quer?

- Olha, eu sei que a Gina está super chateada comigo, mas eu quero resolver isso tudo só não sei como. Sabe, amanha é Natal e depois de amanha é nosso aniversario de namoro então eu queria dar um super presente pra ela talvez, assim ela me perdoe. Eu quero mostrar a ela que eu quero um compromisso, mas eu quero ir com calma sabe. Só eu não sei como, então o que você me sugere?

- Bom eu não sei, você me pegou de surpresa.

- Uma jóia, um carro novo, um sei lá, diz alguma coisa?

- Deixe-me ver... Ah tem uma coisa, mas eu não sei se você vai gostar.

- O que é?

- Bem ultimamente ele vive dizendo que quer um cachorrinho, e sabe geralmente quando os casais querem começar algum compromisso, eles compram um cachorrinho pra criarem juntos.

- Um cachorro? – Perguntou Draco um pouco desconfiado e pensativo.

- Sim um cachorro.

- Tenho que pensar no assunto, mas de qualquer forma eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra ela, eu quero fazer um jantar pra ela especial de Natal amanha sabe, só nós dois? Ai eu poderia dar o presente e conversar, quem sabe assim ela me perdoa?

- Você já tem tudo planejado?

- Mais ou menos, será que eu poderia fazer no seu apartamento, porque eu acho difícil de convencer Gina a ir até o nosso.

- Hum, acho que sim, que horas?

- Eu acho que chego lá pra umas 20 horas. Você tem como tirar ela de casa por mais ou menos meia hora?

_Humm_ _ela está de repouso não posso levá-la para muito longe_ – pensou Amy.

- Eu vou dar um jeito.

- Então está combinado.

Os dois permaneceram lá no restaurante conversando sobre trabalho e tal por mais meia hora, então cada um voltou para seus respectivos trabalhos.

_**I won't make a list and send it  
(**Eu não vou fazer uma lista de presentes e mandar)_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
(**Para o Polo Norte)_

_**I won't even stay up late  
(**Nem vou ficar acordada até tarde)  
**To hear those magic reindeer click**_

_(Para ouvir os sininhos das renas)_

/\\

Como todos os anos, Amy sempre era convidada para passar o Natal com seus vizinhos, Emma, John e seus dois filhinhos, Joseph e Paul, dois pentelhos pra falar a verdade, viviam gritando dentro de casa quando os pais não estavam, ou tocando a campainha e fugindo pra que ninguém os visse, mas era incrível como eles conseguiam fingir que eram anjos vindos do reino dos céus quando os pais estavam por perto; mas voltando ao jantar de natal, Amy nunca passava com eles, mas este ano resolveu aceitar, e levar Gina consigo, ela resistiu à idéia, mas no final das contas acabou aceitando.

Às 19:30 saíram de casa e foram para o apartamento do lado, recebidas com muito carinho e paparicação dos pestinhas. Ás 20:00 o jantar foi servido, eles nunca jantavam à meia noite já que os meninos não ficavam acordados até tarde. Estava tudo uma delícia, e terminaram a refeição meia hora depois, felizmente Gina não comeu muito, pois estava tímida já que não conhecia muito bem à família. Pelo menos sobraria espaço para o jantar de Draco. Às 21:00 o celular de Amy tocou, ela pediu licença e foi até outro cômodo da casa, era Draco avisando que Gina já podia voltar para o apartamento delas. Já estava tudo pronto.

- Gi, você pode ir lá em casa pegar os presentes que eu esqueci – disse Amy puxando a ruiva para um canto.

- Que presentes? – perguntou Gina, achando estranho, pois não lembrava de a amiga ter comprado algo para dar a eles.

- Os presentes Gina, eles estão no meu quarto no armário.

-Hum, e porque você não vai?

- Porque não, será que você pode me fazer este favor?

-Ta certo.

'_**Cause I just want you here tonight  
(**Porque eu só quero você aqui esta noite)_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_(Me segurando bem apertado)**  
What more can I do  
(**O que mais eu posso fazer)_

_**Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_(Oh baby, tudo que eu quero de natal é você)_

Gina seguiu até o apartamento, achou estranho, pois a porta não estava trancada e ela tinha quase certeza de ter visto a amiga trancar a porta quando saíram, mas como andava meio confusa ultimamente, resolveu não pensar nisso, ela podia estar enganada.

A sala estava com as luzes apagadas, havia apenas uma leve iluminação vinda das velas, tudo estava muito bonito. Na mesa de jantar estava posto pratos e talheres de porcelana e taças de cristais muito delicadas, que nunca tinha visto ali. Um cheiro gostosíssimo de jantar chegara as suas narinas, e já estava com água na boca, até que alguém saiu de um dos cômodos da casa, aparecendo.

Era Draco, vestindo um terno preto lindíssimo, com certeza era um Armani.

- Gostou da surpresa?

De fato ela havia gostado; gostado tanto que por alguns segundos esquecera da raiva que estava dele, afinal como ele ousava viajar, voltar e nem falar com ela direito e depois simplesmente vinha com um jantar pra convencê-la a perdoá-lo? E ele sempre conseguia o perdão com aqueles olhos lindos fazendo carinha de cachorro sem dono, abraçando-a e usando aquele perfume que ele sabia que ela não resistia.

- Gina, eu sei que eu não tenho sido um bom namorado, sei que não tenho dado toda a atenção que eu devia dar. Mas eu prometo que eu vou mudar.

- Sabe esse discurso eu já ouvi mais de uma vez e não pense que você vai me convencer dessa vez com esse jantar.

- Hum...mas não se preocupe, dessa vez tem muito mais que um jantar. Por que você não senta e aprecia um pouco? – Disse Draco com aquele ar encantador e ficava mais charmoso ainda apenas iluminado pela luz das velas.

_**All the lights are shining  
(**Todas as luzinhas estão brilhando)_

**_So_** _**brightly everywhere  
**(Tão brilhosas por todos os lugares)_

_**And the sound of childrens'**_

_(E o barulho das risadas das crianças)**  
Laughter fills the air**_

_(Risadas preenchem o ambiente)_

E assim ela o fez, sentou-se e observou enquanto ele servia um caríssimo shampangne francês.

_Humm_ _acho_ _que eu não posso beber já que estou grávida_ - pensou Gina. - _Vou apenas fingir que estou bebendo, encosto nos lábios, mas não engulo_.

- Sabe durante a minha viagem eu pensei muito sobe nós, e sobre o nosso relacionamento, eu acho que nós devemos tomar um compromisso – ao ouvir estas palavras a ruiva ficou bem mais contente.

- O que você quer dizer? Seja mais claro...

- Eu trouxe um presente pra você seu presente de Natal e de aniversário, afinal de contas são 4 anos.

**_And_** _**everyone is singing  
(**E todo mundo está cantando)_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
(**Eu escuto aqueles sinos tocando)**  
Santa won't you bring me**_

_(Papai Noel você não vai me trazer)_

**_The_** **_one I really need_**

_(A única coisa que eu realmente preciso)  
**Won't**_ _**you please bring my baby to me quickly, yeah  
**(Por favor traga logo o meu amor)_

Gina esperava uma pequena caixinha vermelha e que dentro dela houvesse um anel lindo, com um diamante gigantesco, do tamanho do seu punho de preferência. Bem, lógico que isso é apenas maneira de falar, mas dá pra entender, não é? Mas na verdade ele a entregou uma grande caixa, quer dizer, não tão grande, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato. Ela colocou no colo, e olhou um pouco desconfiada.

- Draco o que é isso?

- Abra e veja

- Tem algo se mexendo aqui.

- É melhor você abrir logo.

Gina arrancou o papel de presente e abriu a caixa. Ela mal podia acreditar, era um pequeno York Shire, um bebezinho, balançando o rabo pra ela.

- Ele é lindo – disse encantada segurando o cachorrinho.

- Tem algo mais, além disso.

- O que?

- Olhe no pescoço dele

No pescoço dele havia uma fita vermelha que terminava em um laço, Gina desfez o laço retirando com cuidado, e lá estava amarrado na fita, o seu anel, exatamente como imaginava. Um lindo anel de diamantes.

Draco delicadamente pegou o anel e pôs no dedo anular da sua ruivinha

- Virgínia, casa comigo?

- Claro que eu caso - ela pulou no pescoço de Draco de tanta felicidade que até esqueceu do cachorrinho quase o esmagando.

Beijaram-se por vários minutos, a felicidade dos dois era tanta que mal cabia dentro de si.

- A no meio disso tudo eu até esqueci, eu também tenho algo pra você também.

- Um presente?

- É mais ou menos, depende da forma como você vai encarar - respondeu Gina um pouco receosa.

_**I don't want a lot for this Christmas  
(E**u não quero muito para esse Natal)_

**_This_** _**is all I'm asking for  
(**Isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo)_

_**I just want to see my baby  
(**Eu só quero ver meu amor)_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

_(Parado na minha porta)_

Gina levantou-se com cuidado, colocando o York shire no chão, e foi até o quarto, voltando depois de alguns segundos.

Só agora Draco percebera como ela estava tão bonita, naquele vestido azul claro e cabelo preso pra trás, com alguns fios soltos, ao vê-la entrar de novo na sala.

- Olha... é seu – disse ela entregando um papel dobrado, a Draco.

- O que é isso?

- Leia.

Draco leu, mas não conseguiu entender.

- Eu estou grávida – disse a ruiva sorrindo.

Ela esperava que ele fosse ficar nervoso e com raiva, mas não. Ele simplesmente começou a rir, levantou-se e abraçou-a.

- Sabe porque eu te amo? – Perguntou Draco.

- Não

- Porque com certeza você me deu o melhor presente de Natal que eu poderia ganhar.

E beijou novamente o amor da sua vida.

- E como é que nós vamos chamá-lo?

- Quem, o bebê ou o cachorrinho?

- O cachorrinho, já que o bebê eu ainda não sei o sexo.

- O que você acha de Nicky?

- Hum, gostei, é legal, e quando é que você vai poder saber o sexo do bebê?

- Bem eu já sei.

- Já? – perguntou o loiro desconfiado. – Eu pensei que só com alguns meses é que poderia saber.

- Bom, essa é uma das vantagens de ser bruxa, nós sabemos bem antes, e não precisamos daqueles exames.

- E qual é?

- É uma menina.

- Sério? – Draco só faltava pular de alegria com a noticia.

- Sim, o que você acha de nós a chamarmos de Gabrielle?

- Por mim está ótimo. O que você quiser está perfeito.

Os dois continuaram abraçados por um longo tempo, lágrimas de felicidade rolaram na face de Draco, mas ele fez questão de escondê-las, embora Gina tenha visto, mas fingiu não ver.

Bem o resto da estória você já pode imaginar, um casamento feliz, alguns filhos amais, algumas brigas amais também, mas sempre alguns jantares de desculpas. Só que depois de mais dois cachorros e um gato, Draco resolveu dar outras coisas de presente, como uma casa nova, e maior, já que não cabiam tantos filhos (3) e animais (4) na primeira casa, que ele deu de presente de casamento a ela.

**_Ohh_** _**ohh, I just want you for my own  
**(Oh, eu só quero você pra mim)_

_**More than you could ever know  
**(Mais do que você pode imaginar)_

_**Make my wish come true  
**(Faça me desejo se realizar)_

_**Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you, you ooh, baby  
**(Oh querido, tudo que eu quero de Natal é você)_

_**All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby**_

_(Tudo que eu quero de Natal é você)_

_**Fim**_

_**NA. :Espero que tenha gostado pois eu fiz esta fic com muito carinho já que o clima de Natal estava pedindo uma. Até a próxima...**_

_**Um sopro**_


End file.
